neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Sue Parker
Sue Parker was a minor character in Neighbours who appeared in 1986, 1987 and again in 2014 and 2015, and again in 2018, last appearing in Episode 7804 - 22 March 2018. She first appeared in Episode 271 - 9 June 1986. She was originally the school bitch and went to school with Mike Young, Scott Robinson and Nikki Dennison. Sue did not appear at any time inbetween mid May 1987 and mid July 2014. Sue works for the Erinsborough Council. Sue was sent to prison in March 2018, she may reappear again in the future. Sue was played by Kate Gorman. Biography Backstory Sue Parker was born in 1969. Her father was Bill Parker. Sue went to Erinsborough High School with Nikki Dennison and Charlene Mitchell. Sue was in the same year as Nikki and Charlene. She was known for being a bit of a school bitch. 1986, 1987 Sue was the school bitch and caused trouble for the teens of Ramsay Street. She caused friction between Scott Robinson and Charlene Mitchell. She later became a bank teller and dated Henry Ramsay. In 1990, Sue briefly dated Paul Robinson, brother of Scott. (these events happened offscreen but were revealed in 2015) 2014-2015 In 2014, it was revealed that Sue was working for the Erinsborough Council and that she has a son named Jayden Warley. In 2015, it was later revealed that Paul and Susan had an affair in May 1990. In late 2015, Paul was made bankrupt and parted ways with Sue. 2018 Sue was back in Erinsborough in February 2018. Sue learns Paul is taking over a half-finished housing development. She tells him that the original owners of the development underpaid the mostly elderly home owners who were already there. Sue points out that if that information becomes public knowledge, then Paul's housing development will be tainted. She agrees to keep quiet, but only if Paul gives Jayden a job on the development. Paul gets his daughter Amy Williams to hire Jayden at her builders yard. The truth about the home owners being underpaid is leaked to the press, and Paul assumes Sue is responsible, but she denies it. Rafael Humphreys overhears Sue talking about Paul, and they team up to discredit Paul's reputation and the housing development. Sue asks Jayden to sabotage Paul and loosen the ratchet straps on a truck carrying concrete slabs, so they will fall off. Leo Tanaka is injured by the falling slabs, and Sue and Jayden's involvement in the accident is revealed. They receive a six month prison sentence each. Memorable info Until the return of 1985 minor character Kim Tanaka'(Nee Taylor), in 2017, Sue Parker, with 6430 episodes inbetween appearances, held the record as the runner up to the longest gap between appearances behind Jack Lassiter who had 6432 episodes inbetween one appearance and his next appearance. Both held the longest gap of 27 years and 2 months inbetween their first departure date and their next appearance which coincided with their return. Family Father Bill Parker Spouse Bill Warley Children Jayden Warley (1996) Appearances 1986 *Episode 271 - 9 June 1986 *Episode 273 - 11 June 1986 *Episode 324 - 21 August 1986 *Episode 336 - 8 September 1986 *Episode 337 - 9 September 1986 *Episode 338 - 10 September 1986 *Episode 339 - 11 September 1986 *Episode 350 - 26 September 1986 *Episode 352 - 30 September 1986 *Episode 368 - 22 October 1986 *Episode 371 - 27 October 1986 *Episode 377 - 4 November 1986 1987 *Episode 427 - 17 February 1987 *Episode 430 - 20 February 1987 *Episode 431 - 23 February 1987 *Episode 435 - 27 February 1987 *Episode 472 - 21 April 1987 *Episode 473 - 22 April 1987 *Episode 476 - 27 April 1987 *Episode 480 - 1 May 1987 *Episode 484 - 7 May 1987 *Episode 485 - 8 May 1987 *Episode 489 - 14 May 1987 *Episode 490 - 15 May 1987 *Episode 491 - 18 May 1987 *Episode 493 - 20 May 1987 *Episode 494 - 21 May 1987 *Episode 495 - 22 May 1987 2014 *Episode 6925 - 11 July 2014 *Episode 6966 - 8 September 2014 2015 *Episode 7045 - 23 January 2015 *Episode 7051 - 2 February 2015 *Episode 7181 - 3 August 2015 *Episode 7182 - 4 August 2015 *Episode 7232 - 13 October 2015 *Episode 7269 - 3 December 2015 2018 *Episode 7773 - 7 February 2018 *Episode 7774 - 8 February 2018 *Episode 7791 - 5 March 2018 *Episode 7796 - 12 March 2018 *Episode 7804 - 22 March 2018 Gallery 271-18.png|Sue (far left) in her first appearance in Episode 271 - 9 June 1986 sue1.png|Sue with Charlene Robinson in Episode 368 - 22 October 1986 339-7.png|Sue after being pushed over by Jane Harris in Episode 339 - 11 September 1986 352-4.png|Sue in Episode 352 - 30 September 1986 377-15.png|Sue at the end of Episode 377 - 4 November 1986 427-13.png|Sue with Scott Robinson in Episode 427 - 17 February 1987 430-13.png 431-2.png 431-11.png sue2.png|Sue with Charlene Robinson in Episode 431 - 23 February 1987 435-14.png|Sue in Episode 435 - 27 February 1987. 472-15.png|Sue in Episode 472 - 21 April 1987. 473-5.png|Sue with Henry Mitchell in Episode 473 - 22 April 1987. 476-1.png|Sue with Des Clarke in his office at the Pacific Bank in Episode 476 - 27 April 1987 480-10.png|Sue in Episode 480 - 1 May 1987. 484-2.png|Sue with Henry Mitchell and Des Clarke in Episode 484 - 7 May 1987. 489-14.png|Sue in Episode 489 - 14 May 1987. sue4.png|Sue with Paul Robinson in Episode 7051 - 2 February 2015 Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 2018 Category:1986 minor characters. Category:1987 minor characters. Category:2014 minor characters. Category:2015 minor characters. Category:2018 minor characters Category:Warley family. Category:Bank tellers. Category:Neighbours bad girls. Category:1969 births. Category:Parker family (1986-1987, 2014-2015-) Category:Erinsborough High School Students Category:Mayors Category:Councillors. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Villains.